Silent Hill part 1: The Sacifice
by Makichan123
Summary: A girl who's dreams created hell. Lizzy Shepard, an average everyday 15 year old girl. She lives in California along with her mother, Linda and her little sister, Abby. But after the strange disappearance of Lizzy's older brother Jim. She starts having
1. Prologue

Silent Hill

**Silent Hill**

_**Prologue**_

Entering the room, I watched the doctor take a seat across the table. He was carefully looking over some papers on a clipboard. Then with a heavy sigh he finally looked at me.

"This chart tells me that you've been missing for about 8 days, then you were discovered by the law enforcement in the area near Silent Hill. Correct?" He asked.

I nodded. He flipped through some more papers. "Good."

I stared at him. "When can I see her?" I asked.

I was worried. I didn't know if she was ok. "You can see your sister after I get my report."

His response to my question was so easily said. It made me so mad. He had no right to keep her away from me.

"Please I just want to see my sister." I begged.

He ignored my plea. "When you disappeared your mother and younger sister disappeared as well. It's quite strange. Since your sister is in intense care, you have to tell me what happened. Everything."

I shook my head. "You wouldn't believe me."

The doctor chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

Wrapping my arms around myself, I tried to bring the memories out. But the past he wished to know was very painful for me. Filled with grief, as things close to me were taken away, and enduring undeniable true horror. There was no way I could return to my old way of living. Going to hell and back again, I was now filled with fear. Trapped in the paramour of my mind. Believing I was going to go back at any moment.

The events of that "town" went over in my head. The heart monitor reading my heartbeats began to beep madly. Sweat trickled down my forehead, and I wiped it away. The doctor walked over to me.

" Lizzy please calm down." He told me.

Placing his hand on my shoulder I tried to relax. "I-I don't want to talk about it." I informed him.

He bent down and whispered into my ear. " Don't tell me and you will never see Abby again."

I froze. My breathing stopped and instantly the heart monitor calmed down- showing a steady beat.

"Ok, I'll tell you everything that happened." I decided if I had survived it, than at least I could talk about it. Though it hurt so very much to do so.

" It all started when my brother vanished, and the strange dreams started." I was going to tell the truth, weather the doctor believed me or not.


	2. Chapter 1 The Dream

Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Dream**_

The sound of chains dangling echoed throughout the hospital room. Everything felt so distant. I was just standing alone, staring at the many hooks that hung from the ceiling. The hospital room was dark, and damp. With each breath I smelt the burning sensation of blood, and rust. Mold was growing on the walls slowing covering up the strange symbols that were painted on the entire room.

Then out of the darkness, a figure walked towards me. The hooks and chains brushed against it. It stood before me. The creature looked like a man. Having short brown hair, and pale skin that stood out against the darkness. But he did not have a face.

I stood still, neither calm or fearful. I had seen him so many times in my dreams that seeing this image was normal. Just something I was used to.

The man with 'no face' held something behind his back. Slowly he moved his hand towards me. I saw what he held. Being held in his hand was a hammer.

Instantly I thought of the words, build and create. He wanted me to make something. Moving my right hand, I reached towards it. But something stopped me.

"NO!" A familiar voice screamed.

It sounded like my older brother. Looking back I saw a bright light illuminate the room. It was so bright, making me shield my eyes. The man with 'no face' said nothing.

I awoke startled; my body hot, and sweating. The only thing I heard was my heavy panting and the sound of the fan. It was pitch black in my bedroom. With out thinking I stretched my arm towards my lamp, and flipped on the switch. I waited, but the light did not turn on. When that didn't work I grabbed my TV remove. But when I hit the 'on' button nothing happened.

"That's strange." I whispered.

Maybe it was a power out; Unfortunately I saw the VCR clock, it was on. I jumped out of my bed and ran to the door. I tried to open it. But it wouldn't budge. I rammed my shoulder against the door, but it didn't move.

"MOM!" I shouted.

I hoped that she would hear my voice. But the house remained silent. Something worse happened, I began to feel light headed. I felt disoriented, and so I slowly walked away from the door towards my bed. But before I could make it, I dropped to the ground. Making a loud thump noise.


End file.
